Subtlety, Thy Name Is Sirius Black
by RockieBlack
Summary: TRAD. Après que Remus se soit moqué du manque de subtilité de Sirius, un pari est lancé. Remus peut-il obtenir un rendez vous avec la personne qu'il aime sans la draguer ouvertement ? Slash RLSB.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Subtlety, Thy Name Is Sirius Black

**Auteur: **Rekahneko

**Traductrice originelle: **Padfoony

**Traductrice****:** RockieBlack

**Avertissement:** Ceci est un slash RLSB, avec un rating T (assez gentillet, dirons nous !)

**Disclamer: **Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à _JK Rowling_, l'histoire appartient à son auteur _Rakahneko._

ooooooooooooooo

**NOTE IMPORTANTE**

**Merci de lire avant de commencer l'histoire.**

STNISB a commencée à être traduite mais l'histoire a été abandonnée il y a deux ans. Je ne fais que finir la traduction. Les 8 premiers chapitres se trouvent sur le profil de _Lirius_, et par respect pour la première traductrice, je ne les posterais pas ici. Ce chapitre est donc le chapitre 9, je vous conseille donc très fortement d'aller lire le début avant de lire la suite ici. L'histoire est dans mes favoris.

ooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre 9**

"Qu'est ce que tu penses de ce pantalon, Sirius ?" Remus sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux toujours humides de sa précédente douche, portant un pantalon que Sirius n'avais jamais vu avant. Et pas de T-Shirt.

_Oh mon,_ pensa Sirius. Remus se changeait habituellement derrière les rideaux de son lit ou dans la salle de bain.

Sirius se tortilla, mal à l'aise. "Pourquoi tu me demandes ?"

"Parce que tu es assis ici et que le tout le monde est parti." sourit Remus "Tu ne pense pas qu'il est trop serré, si ?" Il se tourna face au miroir, essayant de se voir de dos.

"Pourquoi fais-tu tellement attention à ton apparence aujourd'hui, Remus ?" Sirius eu du mal à enlever ses yeux du derrière de son ami. Oui, ce pantalon était un petit peu trop serré. Mais il décida de ne rien dire, pour quelques étranges raisons.

"Je vais peut-être le voir à Pré-au-Lard. Je pensais que je devrais ressembler à quelque chose. Maintenant il faut juste que je trouve quel t-shirt porter." Remus avança jusqu'à sa malle, se penchant pour chercher un haut.

Sirius déglutit fortement à la vue._ Mon dieu, depuis quand Remus est-il si beaux ? Et pourquoi ne peut-il pas juste trouver un t-shirt et se relever ? Et mettre des vêtements sur lui, le plus vite sera le mieux. Toute cette peau nue n'est pas bonne pour moi._

Après ce qui lui sembla être des siècles, Remus se releva, un t-shirt dans chaque main. "Vert ou bleu ?"

"Hum..." Sirius ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de le fixer. L'éclat humide laissé par la douche sur la peau de Remus le déconcentrait.

Remus penchât pour le vert, commençant à le boutonner.

"Qu'est ce que tu penses du vert ?"

Sirius ne répondit pas.

"Ça va Sirius ? Tes yeux semblent un peu perdus." Remus avança vers son ami, son haut seulement à moitié attaché, et lui mis sa main sur le front. "Tu es un peu chaud. Tu veux que je te ramènes à l'infirmerie ?"

"Non, je suis bien." Répondit finalement Sirius.

_Ou du moins, je le serais si toi et ton t-shirt à moitié boutonner me donnaient un peu_  
_d'espace pour respirer_, dit-il intérieurement.

"T'es sûre ?" lui demanda Remus, tenant toujours le visage de l'autre garçon dans ses mains, se penchant un peu plus près pour regarder attentivement dans les yeux de son camarade, quelque peu inquiet.

_Trop près_, pensa Sirius, fixant les grands yeux ambrés. La chaleur des mains de Remus le brûlait, ou peut-être était-ce juste son propre visage qui rougissait.

"Je vais bien, Remus" s'étrangla-t'il. "Beaux vêtements sont biens." Merlin, maintenant il ne pouvait même plus parler correctement. Il devait sortir d'ici.

"Je te rejoints en bas bientôt. Je dois, uhhh.." Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce, cherchant une excuse pour partir. "Salle de bain !" Sirius sauta hors de son lit et couru dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

Remus sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. Oui, son plan semblait fonctionner plutôt bien.

La vie était belle.

ooooooooooooooo

Arpentent la salle commune, Sirius cherchait quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire oublié sa précédente rencontre avec Remus. Attendre ses amis n'était pas inhabituel, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était bon à ça. La patience n'étais pas sa vertu.

Arrêtant finalement ces épuisant cercles autour de la salle commune, Sirius s'installa pour regarder James cajoler Lily, essayant d'attirer son attention. Sirius ne remarqua même pas que la même scène se jouait près de lui. Une grande brune essayait de l'approcher, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

"Umm. Salut, Sirius. Tu es peut-être libre pour venir à Pré-au-Lard avec moi aujourd'hui ?"

"Désolé, j'y vais déjà avec Remus." répondit Sirius, distrait par la vue, familière mais toujours divertissante, de James tentant de convaincre Lily de l'accompagner en ville.

Il ne fit pas attention quand une des filles assise tout près se tourna vers la brune et murmura, "Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit qu'ils étaient ensemble."

"James, est-ce que tu as fini de te rendre ridicule ? Je veux vraiment aller en ville et les diligences partent bientôt."

"Retiens tes hippogriffes Sirius, on ne peut pas partir avant tout le monde de toutes façons, donc pourquoi tu es si pressé ?" James ne semblait pas tellement ennuyé que Lily ai refusé, encore une fois, de l'accompagner.

Sirius souffla et repris ses tours de la salle commune des Griffondors.

"Padfoot, tu me donnes mal au cœur." flotta une voix familière en provenance des escaliers.

"Moony ! Hey, salut. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?" Sirius fixait Remus pendant que celui-ci prenait tout son temps pour descendre les escaliers.

"Bien, merci." répondit très sérieusement Remus. "Bien que les vingt dernières minutes depuis que je t'ai vu on été plutôt difficiles, je pense avoir réussi à les passer sans incidents."

"Ha, ha," ris Sirius, récupérant un peu. "Si je ne te surveilles pas tout le temps, qui sais dans quoi tu pourrais te mettre !"

"C'est vrai, parce que je me mets toujours dans des problèmes. Heureusement, tu me garde dans l'étroit et droit chemin."

Sirius s'empêcha de faire une blague inappropriée à propos de quelque chose d'autre pouvant être étroit (1), mais ne pu s'empêcher de rougir de nouveau à ses propres pensées. "Le droit c'est juste pas ton truc." dit-il, ne faisant absolument aucun sens.

"Sirius" dit Remus avec un regard étrange, "Tu ne manques jamais une occasion de me déboussoler."

"Amuser. Le mot correct est amuser. Je ne manque jamais une occasion d'amuser Moony."

"Ça aussi, tu ne manques jamais une occasion d'amuser Moony." sourit Remus.

ooooooooooooooo

Arborant un sourire rayonnant, Remus sortit de chez Honeydukes en portant un grand sac remplit de chocolat. Sirius avait tenu sa promesse et fait des provisions pour son camarade. Derrière lui, Sirius quitta le magasin, tentant de ne pas regarder le pantalon serré qu'il avait finalement recommandé.

"On va où maintenant Sirius ?"

"Où tu veux Moony."

"Les Trois Balais ? Bièraubeurre ?"

"Ça serait bien. Une bonne bièraubeurre fraîche serait parfaite là tout de suite. Exactement ce que je veux dans la vie." souris Sirius.

"Ça, c'est ce que je veux, Sirius." Remus pointa deux étudiants de Poudlard, eux aussi à Gryffondor, qui marchaient devant eux, main dans la main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je veux quelqu'un avec qui je peux m'amuser, bien sur, mais aussi quelqu'un qui prendra ma main de temps en temps, ou qui me réveillera à l'aube pour regarder le lever de soleil." Remus haussa les épaules. "C'est peut-être espérer beaucoup que de vouloir ce genre de chose d'une personne..."

"Donc tu veux quelqu'un qui rendra votre couple tout mignon ? Comme eux ?" Sirius désigna la fenêtre du salon de thé devant lequel ils passaient, remplis de couples affreusement mignons et gênants. Il eu l'air légèrement horrifié.

"Je ne suis pas une fille Sirius, et je n'ai pas des goûts aussi épouvantable ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un tasse de thé rose et fleurie de chez Madame Pieddodu, d'un mauvais poème ou d'une sérénade. Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de pouvoir profiter d'une journée entière avec la même personne. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais plaisanter, être calme, de quelqu'un que je pourrais embrasser sous les étoiles..."

"Et bien, embrasser quelqu'un sous les étoiles m'a l'air plus intéressant que d'aller chez Madame Pieddodu. Cet endroit, c'est juste l'enfer."

Remus sourit. "Je te prends au mot alors, plutôt que d'essayer moi-même."

"J'espère que tu parles de la partie salon de thé et non des baisers sous les étoiles. La dernière, tu devrais tenter."

"Si il me demande un jour, Sirius." Remus pensa un instant. "Et si il ne veut pas ce genre de choses ? Tu penses que je suis trop pointilleux ? Trop exigeant ?"

"Moony, je suis sûre que ton homme mystérieux sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Autrement, tu ne l'aurais pas choisi, non ?"

"Merci Padfoot."

"Donc, pas de sérénade, hein ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que le pari n'est pas sur Kirley McCormak ?"

Remus rit, mais ne répondit pas.

ooooooooooooooo

"Avec qui es-tu aujourd'hui ?" Rosemerta remplissait deux chopes de bièrraubeure fraîche pour Sirius.

"Remus." Il lança un sourire à son ami à travers la taverne qui lui sourit paresseusement en retour, profitant du soleil qui traversait la fenêtre tout en attendant que Sirius revienne avec les boissons.

"Oh vraiment ? Remus, donc?"

"Et bien, c'est pas comme si c'était un rendez-vous officiel ou quelque chose..." dit Sirius en se renfrognant légèrement.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

Sirius se demandât un instant pourquoi elle ne semblait pas surprise du tout qu'il soit avec Remus. Peut-être qu'elle le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Bien que ses amis le taquinaient en prétendant qu'il flirtait avec elle, Sirius pensait simplement que Rosemerta était une femme avec qui il était étonnement facile de parler. Il finissait toujours par lui raconter ses histoires de cœur et lui demander des conseils si l'occasion se présentait.

"Parce qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre, je suppose."

"Est-ce que ça t'a déjà arrêté ?"

"En plus, il veut une vrai relation. Vous savez, à long terme."

"Sirius, vous êtes amis depuis la première année tout les deux. Si ce n'est pas du long terme, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Ce n'est pas la vrai raison, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sirius se tritura les doigts."Et si il n'était pas intéresser ?"

Rosmerta rejeta sa tête en arrière et ris. "Je n'aurai jamais penser pouvoir voir le jour où Sirius Black serait trop nerveux pour demander à quelqu'un de sortir avec lui !"

Il soupira fortement.

Elle haussa un sourcil et attendit.

"C'est juste que, cette fois, c'est important." expliqua-t'il calmement, admettant finalement son problème.

"Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. Bien que tu ferais mieux de faire quelque chose avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse à ta place."

Sirius se retourna pour voir la concurrence sous la forme du séduisant Christopher Brewster penché au dessus du mur de la cabine pour parler à Remus.

"Merci Rosie !" Sirius attrapa les verres et se précipita vers la table, marmonnant dans sa barbe, "Stupide Brewter, tu ferais mieux de rester loin de mon Moony."

Rosemerta sourit pour elle-même. _Ah, être jeune et amoureux._

Sirius, lui, était occupé à bougonner contre l'intrus, pendant que Remus gesticulait avec ses mains, apparemment au milieu d'une longue explication.

Ah, elle se rappelait à quel point les amours d'adolescents pouvait être affreusement stressant.

ooooooooooooooo

Sur le chemin du retour, Remus se tourna vers Sirius. "Hey Padfoot ? Merci pour les conseils aujourd'hui, tu sais, à propos de ce que je devais porter."

"Euh, de rien."

"Je suis presque sûre de l'avoir vu me regarder."

"Oh," répondit faiblement Sirius.

"Je ne pense pas avoir besoin du mois entier après tout." Remus sourit mystérieusement, fit un clin d'un à son camarade et continua son chemin jusqu'au château, fredonnant d'un air désinvolte.

ooooooooooooooo

(1) "Thankfully you keep me on the straight and narrow" expression voulant dire "tu me gardes dans le droit chemin." Straight signifiant "droit", mais aussi "hétéro" Sirius veut faire une blague/jeu de mots. Et malgré toute ma bonne volonté, le jeu de mots est impossible à traduire en français. Donc j'ai tenter de garder l'expression, et "narrow" voulant dire "étroit" & j'ai fais mon propre jeu de mots en français. (En le vulgarisant un peu malheureusement.) Excusez moi si ça sonne donc faux, j'ai tenter de faire de mon mieux !

ooooooooooooooo

_Ahhhh, mon tout premier chapitre traduit, je stress un peu j'avoue. Et si mes tournures de phrases ne veulent rien dire ? Et si j'aurai du choisir une autre histoire ? Et si je fais pleins de fautes ? Je devrais peut-être trouver une bêta ? Et pleins de trucs du genre ahah._

_Donc voilà le chapitre 9 de Subtlety, Thy Name Is Sirius Black, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, laissez moi une review si y'a un problème (Vous pouvez aussi si il n'y en a pas ! ahah) Vous pouvez trouver la version originale dans mes favoris, le chapitre 10 (le dernier !) et déjà en cours de traduction._

_A bientôôôôôôt._

Rockie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **Subtlety, Thy Name Is Sirius Black

**Auteur: **Rekahneko

**Traductrice originelle: **Padfoony

**Traductrice:** RockieBlack

**Avertissement:** Ceci est un slash RLSB, avec un rating T (assez gentillet, dirons nous !)

**Disclamer: **Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction. Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à _JK Rowling_, l'histoire appartient à son auteur _Rakahneko._

**Note: **Je voudrais remercier _Kalas1209 _et_ Always On My Head_ pour leur gentille review, et tout ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en fav. PLEINS DE BISOUS.

ooooooooooooooo

**NOTE IMPORTANTE**

**Merci de lire avant de commencer l'histoire.**

STNISB a commencée à être traduite mais l'histoire a été abandonnée il y a deux ans. Je ne fais que finir la traduction. Les 8 premiers chapitres se trouvent sur le profil de _Lirius_, et par respect pour la première traductrice, je ne les posterais pas ici. Ce chapitre est donc le chapitre 10, je vous conseille donc très fortement d'aller lire le début avant de lire la suite ici. L'histoire est dans mes favoris.

ooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre 10**

"Bonjour l'endormi," Sirius ouvrit ses yeux sur une vision flou de Remus qui le regardait avec une expression amusée. "Le petit déjeuner du dimanche est presque terminé, tu dois te dépêcher si tu veux des gaufres."

Sirius fit de son mieux pour remercier courtoisement son camarade de chambre tout en expliquant que son corps n'avait pas eu assez de sommeil la nuit précédente. Ce qui sortit de sa bouche, cependant, ressemblait à quelque chose entre un grognement et un gémissement.

Il avait rêvé de Remus durant la nuit, et malgré que ce soit un rêve agréable, quand il se réveilla en plein milieu, il n'avait pas été capable de se rendormir.

Sirius avait finalement décidé que, peut importe à quel point Remus aimait le garçon après qui il courrait, Sirius serait mieux pour lui. Même si il se sentait un petit peu coupable à propos de tout ça, il était quand même décidé à essayer d'avoir Remus pour lui même plutôt que de le laisser sortir avec leur autre camarade. Maintenant, le seul problème était de tenter de faire ressortir son courage de Gryffondor pour se confronter à la situation.

"Moony ?"

"Ouai Padfoot ?"

"Umm," Sirius réfléchissait sur quoi dire exactement quand James entrât.

"Hey les mecs, ça va ce matin ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?"

"Rien," Sirius lança un regard de côté à Remus.

"Sirius allait juste me poser une question, n'est-ce pas ?"

Remus et James partagèrent un sourire alors que Sirius semblait un peu confus. Il chercha rapidement dans sa tête une question qu'il pourrait poser avec ses deux camarades dans le dortoir.

"J'allais juste poser une question sur," il s'arrêta, cherchant de l'inspiration, "umm, sur le pari."

"Ah oui, notre charmant pari. Je pense qu'il va merveilleusement bien, tu es d'accord James ?"

"J'sais pas, Remus." répondit James avec un petit rire. "On verra. Et non, je ne te dirais pas qui c'est Pads !"

Gémissant, Sirius fit une grimace, complètement frustré que James ne veuillent toujours pas le mettre dans la confidence.

"Je suis sûre qu'il ne regrettera pas de sortir avec toi Moony, supposant qu'il te le demande, bien sur."

"Merci pour le vote de confiance, Prongs. Personne ne s'est jamais plaint jusqu'ici."

Sirius sentit ses genoux faiblir alors que Remus lui lançât un sourire dragueur. Ce qui lui arrivait était injuste ! Il devrait être celui à qui ce sourire était tout le temps lancé, pas un abruti imbécile qui ne l'apprécierai même pas correctement.

"Tu ne peux pas m'en dire plus sur lui ? Juste un dernier indice ?"

Remus réfléchit un instant. "Je le considère comme un ami. Ça serait bien de sortir avec un ami pour une fois au lieu d'être avec quelqu'un comme Christopher, juste à cause de son style."

"Ha ! Donc c'est pas Christopher !"

"Tu m'as eu, Pads. Non c'est pas lui." Remus sourit. " Allez, on doit vraiment aller déjeuner."

ooooooooooooooo

"Hey, Moony. On devrait peut-être monter et étudier. Ça devient bruyant en bas."

Remus leva les yeux vers Sirius, surpris. Pas seulement le fait qu'il voulait travailler un dimanche après-midi, mais aussi qu'il veuille s'éloigner des distractions de la salle commune. Sirius vivait pour les distractions. Evidemment, il y avait quelque chose de cacher là dessous.

Seuls, dans le dortoir, juste nous deux. Je me demande si il ne veut pas de me poser cette question qu'il tente de poser depuis ce matin, pensa Remus. "Bien sur, Sirius. Ca semble être une merveilleuse idée."

Sirius réunit joyeusement ses livres ensemble et bondit pratiquement vers les escaliers, désireux d'être seul avec Remus.

Son camarade le suivit avec placidité, appréciant la vue mise à disposition tout au long du chemin.

Sirius jeta son sac sur le sol et se jeta sur son lit. Il grimaçât face au livre qu'il avait sortit pour lire. "Je hais l'Histoire de la Magie."

Remus avait méthodiquement rangé son propre espace de travail, livres et parchemins faisait des piles nettes autour de lui. "Tu réalises que tu as pris ton livre de Sortilèges, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il soupirât dramatiquement, "Ça aussi. Rappelle moi encore une fois pourquoi on doit faire des devoirs ? Pourquoi on ne joue pas à Exploser Snape plutôt ?"

"Je croyais qu'on était monté pour travailler, Padfoot."

Sirius grommela mais ouvrit docilement son livre et le fixa d'un regard vide quelques instants.

"Tu penses que je suis beau, Remus?" Sirius observa Remus du coin de l'oeil.

"Bien sur, Sirius. Toutes les filles semblent aimer te regarder."

Sirius souffla, frustré, pendant que Remus dissimula un sourire.

Après avoir fait semblant de se concentrer encore un peu sur son livre, Sirius se retourna, faisant face au lit de Remus.

"Te ne devrais pas sortir avec lui."

Remus cligna des yeux et se tourna doucement pour faire face à son ami. "Je suppose que tu fais référence à l'objet de notre pari."

Quand Sirius hocha la tête, Remus reposa son cahier et demanda prudemment. "Pourquoi pas ?"

"Je pense juste que ce mec n'est pas assez bien pour toi."

"Sirius, tu ne sais même pas de qui il s'agit."

"Quand même. Il ne sera pas assez bien," déclara obstinément Sirius. "Tu ne devrais pas sortir avec lui, qui que ce soit." ajouta-t'il.

"Pourquoi tu es tellement contre le fait que je sorte avec quelqu'un alors que tu ne sais même pas qui ça pourrait être ? Tu es plutôt déboussolant Padfoot. Tu ne veux pas que j'aille un petit-ami ? Tu ne me taquinais pas sur le sujet quand on a commencé le pari ?"

"Je te taquinais sur le fait de ne pas avoir de petite-amie, mais oui, tu as raison. Je ne veux pas que tu ais un petit-ami.

Remus semblait ne plus savoir où la conversation les menait. "Donc tu veux que j'ailles un copain, mais tu ne veux pas que je sorte avec quelqu'un ?"

"Juste pas la personne avec qui tu penses à sortir."

"Donc si je retourne avec Christopher..."

"Non ! Lui non plus. Définitivement pas lui..."

"Alors, avec qui je devrais sortir ?" Remus scruta Sirius innocemment, semblant confus.

"Et bien, je sais ce que tu veux chez un garçon depuis qu'on en a parlé et tout. J'veux dire, tu devrais sortir avec quelqu'un qui te connait bien. Et quelqu'un qui te connais bien. Et tu as dit que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un de drôle, c'est ça ?"

"C'est vrai, j'ai dit toutes ces choses." Remus hocha la tête, gravement.

"Donc," Sirius fit une pause, se demandant pourquoi il était aussi nerveux. "Pourquoi pas moi ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Remus dû encore contenir un sourire. Il n'allais pas rendre la tâche plus facile pour Sirius, c'était bien trop drôle.

"Je veux dire sors avec moi à la place de ce mystérieux mec."

"Sortir avec toi ? Tu es sûre ?"

"Absolument ! Ne suis-je pas sympa ? Et drôle ? Je me lèverai même tôt avec toi, juste pour regarder le soleil se lever. De toutes façons, les autres ne sont juste pas assez bien."

"Comment je sais que tu ne dis pas ça juste pour gagner le pari, Sirius ?" Remus l'observa suspicieusement.

"Je suis sincère, vraiment !"

"Et bien, je ne sais pas." Remus mordilla sa lèvre, doutant visiblement. "Tu as déjà fais des trucs plutôt retors pour essayer de gagner des paris." Sirius eu l'obligeance de paraître coupable.

"Écoutes, j'annule même le pari et tout. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me crois, Remus ?" La voix de Sirius sonna un petit peu désespérée. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser Remus sortir avec l'autre mec et non pas avec lui.

Remus réfléchit un instant. "Si tu racontes à James exactement pourquoi le pari est annulé, je suppose que je te croirais."

Sirius acquiesça avec impatience. Il serait heureux de laisser tomber ce stupide pari pour gagner les confiance de Remus. _Et pour une chance de l'embrasser_, ajouta une petite voix dans sa tête. Évidemment, en y repensant, dire à son meilleur ami qu'il voulait sortir avec leur camarade était un peu angoissant.

Se penchant par dessus le balcon juste devant la porte, Remus cria vers la salle commune. "James, tu peux nous accorder un moment et monter aux dortoirs ?"

_Trop tard pour faire demi-tour,_ pensa Sirius. Il se leva du lit et fis les cents pas pendant que l'autre Maraudeur montait les escaliers.

James entra dans les dortoirs, la curiosité s'écrivant sur son visage. Littéralement. Lily s'était énervée contre lui plus tôt dans la journée car il avait essayé de lui voler son journal intime, et elle lui avait lancé un maléfice qui faisait que le mot "curiosité" était écrit sur son front avec d'autres mots tel que "con" et "branleur". Remus remarqua qu'elle commençait à être un peu à cour de vocabulaire, mais il décida de ne pas le faire remarquer. Une Lily en colère était une Lily effrayante.

"Sirius a quelque chose à te dire. Vas-y, Sirius."

Sirius regarda Remus un instant. "Et bien, j'annule le pari, James." James leva un sourcil et Remus attendit qu'il continue. C'était plus dur qu'il pensait que ce serait.

"Bien, tu vois, j'ai décidé, à la place que Moony sorte avec ce type après qui il court, que, et bien..." Il lança un regard à Remus, suppliant.

"Sirius..." Remus avait ses mains sur ses lèvres. Il n'allais pas changer d'avis; Sirius devait tout dire à James.

"Et bien, je pensais juste que Moony devrait sortir avec moi à la place."

Remus rayonnât soudainement et James rit, pas un instant perturbé par la nouvelle, rassurant réellement Sirius.

Ce qui le fit se sentir mieux cependant, fut Remus, qui l'avait poussé contre le mur et qui était actuellement en train de l'embrasser langoureusement. Toutes pensées cohérentes s'étant enfuies dans la vague de sensations bouleversantes que Remus semblait faire sortir de lui.

James se racla la gorge. "Vous deux, vous savez que je suis toujours dans la pièce, n'est-ce pas ?" Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers sa malle et commençât à farfouiller dedans quand il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses à sa question.

Sirius ne le remarqua même pas, concentrer sur la sensation des lèvres de Remus, et de sa langue, et, oh mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas commencé à faire ça beaucoup plus tôt ?

Se reculant légèrement, Remus fis un sourire rarement vu, digne du chat de Cheshire. (1)

"Remus," Sirius respira, abasourdi. "Wow." Ça avait été un baiser splendide, et Sirius se plaisait à penser qu'il avait assez participer à assez de baisers pour avoir une bonne connaissance du sujet.

James lança une bourse bleue remplie d'argent à Remus, qui la rattrapa facilement. "Voilà Moony. Content que tu ailles finalement pu avoir ton mec. Félicitations pour avoir gagner le pari !"

Sirius regarda James et Remus tour à tour, totalement confus. Pari ? Argent ? Soudainement, les pièces du puzzle se remirent en place et il regarda Remus bouche bée, réalisant finalement, après tout ce temps, qui était la cible du pari. Remus sourit et pressa un autre baiser sur l'irrésistible et totalement surprise bouche en face de lui.

"Ai-je été assez subtile pour toi, Sirius ?"

"Mais tu... Je suis... Tu n'aurais jamais... Remus !"

"Oui Sirius ?" répondit Remus, appuyé contre Sirius, une main jouant avec une mèche des soyeux cheveux noirs.

"Tu m'as arnaqué !"

"Hmm," répondit le loup-garou, absent, les doigts rampant le long de la nuque de son ami.

"Tu m'as fais penser que tu voulais sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant tout ce temps !"

Remus sourit légèrement et commençât à jouer avec le premier bouton du t-shirt du garçon, son souffle chaud frappant la peau de Sirius.

"Arrêtes de me distraire. J'essaye d'être en colère contre toi," déclara Sirius, en faisant de son mieux pour que sa voix paraisse au moins un peu plus ennuyée que haletante.

"Vraiment ?" murmura Remus, ses lèvres dansant le long de l'arrondi de l'oreille de Sirius.

"En colère," acquiesça Sirius, yeux à demi-clos par le plaisir.

"Tu l'es ?" demanda Remus, continuant de distraire Sirius en faisant glisser ses doigts de bas en haut sur le tissu lisse du t-shirt.

"Je suis quoi ?" répondit Sirius, qui avait déjà complètement oublié ce sur quoi ils parlaient.

"Rien," sourit Remus. "Tu veux que je te montre ces sorts de verrouillage imperturbable maintenant ? Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps ininterrompu avec mon nouveau petit-ami."

"Est-ce que je dois prendre des notes ?"

Mettant un James hilare hors de la pièce, Remus lança quelques sorts sur la porte du dortoir. Souriant toujours, Remus tira Sirius plus près de lui, prêt à lui montrer exactement pour son mec mystérieux ne regretterai pas de sortir avec lui.

Cette fois, ce fût Sirius qui s'éloigna en premier. "Je suis heureux que ce soit moi," murmura-t'il.

"Personne ne pourra jamais être à ta hauteur, Sirius."

"Même pas Christopher ?"

"Surtout pas Christopher."

Après ça, il n'y eu plus un mot pour un long moment.

ooooooooooooooo

(1) Le chat de Alice au pays des Merveilles !

ooooooooooooooo

**THE END**

Voilà, je suis heureuse d'avoir fini cette (courte) traduction, je vais surement en commencer une nouvelle bientôt, vous pouvez toujours m'en proposer une, par exemple si une histoire a été abandonnée en cours de traduction, je me débrouillerai pour la reprendre. Donnez moi vos avis sur STNISB, gros bisouuuu.


End file.
